Un moment pour nous
by Glasgow
Summary: Un petit moment de tendresse dans la vie de nos deux héros. Slash Holmes/Watson


Titre : Un moment pour nous

Genre : Slash Holmes/Watson Romance, sans scène hot cette fois Une simple petite tranche de vie

Disclaimer : Ouais, bon, pas à moi, je sais… Peut-être bien que j'arriverai à m'en remettre un jour.

Notes : Apparemment ma première fic postée ici a pas mal plu, je récidive donc avec un grand plaisir, vous remerciant au passage une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews (surtout tropicalme, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, donc, si tu passes par ici, un grand merci à toi, ça m'a beaucoup touché ) Cette fois encore vos commentaire sont les bienvenus.

J'ai regardé Iron Man il y a quelques jours et bizarrement le générique était pas encore terminé que j'étais déjà en train d'écrire cette fic comme une malade, dont l'idée m'est venue je sais pas trop comment finalement... Pas vraiment de rapport entre ce film et Sherlock Holmes en terme de genre, et encore moins entre le film et ma fic, mais apparemment Robert Downey Jr. m'a pas mal inspirée. Vous me direz, y a pire comme source d'inspiration dans le genre^^

Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie pour vous livrer ma nouvelle prose. Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Entrant dans le petit salon, je reste un moment silencieusement adossé au chambranle de la porte, détaillant la pièce. Il fait sombre alors que la soirée n'est guère avancée, mais comme à son habitude Holmes a tiré tous les rideaux. Cet homme semble allergique au soleil. A croire qu'il a été vampire dans une autre vie. La seule source de lumière provient du bon feu qui brûle dans la cheminée. Cheminée devant laquelle mon ami est nonchalamment allongé sur le dos, à même le sol, un simple coussin sous la tête, semblant se prélasser tranquillement, même si je sais d'expérience que son esprit est comme toujours perpétuellement en ébullition. Violon et archet reposent à quelques pas de lui, signe évident qu'il a dû casser les oreilles à Mrs Hudson une partie de l'après-midi. Le plateau de son déjeuner repose intact sur son bureau encombré. Tous ces petits détails tendent à prouver, comme je le craignais, qu'il s'apprête à entrer dans l'une de ses phases de déprimes dont lui seul a le secret suite à la résolution d'une grosse enquête voilà deux jours. Je m'étonne presque de ne pas trouver une seringue usagée à proximité.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers moi, remarquant finalement ma présence, à son regard j'ai la sensation que la soirée sera bonne malgré tout.

« - Vous voilà enfin Watson, note-t-il inutilement avec un soupir de satisfaction. Bonne journée ? »

Repensant un instant aux malades qui ont défilé à mon cabinet toute la journée je hausse les épaules avec un petit rire dépité.

« - Fatigante, dis-je finalement.

- Comme toujours. »

Loin de m'appesantir sur ce triste constat, je vais m'asseoir à ses côtés en souriant. Et comme toujours lorsque je suis près de lui, son odeur si caractéristique vient flatter mes narines. Savant mélange de tabac froid et de son eau de toilette bon marché, je suis peu à peu devenu dépendant de cette odeur qui le caractérise si bien.

N'y tenant plus, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse doucement tandis qu'il glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux. Lorsque ma bouche s'écarte de la sienne je pose mon front contre sa joue mal rasée, notant une nouvelle fois qu'il est tout aussi allergique aux rasoirs qu'il ne l'est au soleil. Autre de ces petits détails que j'aime tout particulièrement chez lui.

« - Et votre journée ? m'enquis-je avec tendresse.

- A la vérité elle n'a pas très bien commencé…

- Mais ? »

Il sourit à ma question, étonné comme toujours de découvrir que je le comprenne aussi bien. Mais après tout, ne sommes-nous pas des âmes sœurs ?

« - Après avoir légèrement mené la vie dure à Mrs Hudson, j'ai repensé à notre récente affaire.

- Et ? interroge-je avec une curiosité sincère tout en me redressant pour mieux le regarder.

- Je pense qu'il y a quelques incohérences dans le récit de notre témoin… »

Et tandis qu'il continue son explication je ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille, laissant une partie de mon esprit dériver tout en le fixant amoureusement. J'aime cette façon qu'il a de parler de nous. Dans sa bouche c'est systématiquement "notre affaire", "notre suspect", … Comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir un lui et un moi mais définitivement un nous deux. Nous et notre relation faite de tendresse, d'amour, mais aussi de mélancolie. Parce que la vie n'est pas toujours aisée pour notre amour. Néanmoins je ne me plains aucunement. Tant que nous avons ces quelques heures quotidiennes qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous je dois m'estimer heureux.

Cela est effectivement devenu une routine pour nous. Chaque soir, après ma journée de travail, je viens le rejoindre ici pour deux ou trois heures en fonction de mes projets pour la soirée. Nous nous retrouvons, bavardons, faisons l'amour parfois. Ensuite je le laisse à sa solitude pour aller retrouver mon épouse, l'alibi parfait de notre relation hors norme.

« - … donc si vous le voulez, demain nous irons voir Lestrade afin de réinterroger tout ce beau monde. »

Tandis que sa voix me ramène à la réalité je hoche la tête. J'avoue ne pas avoir tout écouté, mais je le connais assez pour savoir que de toute façon je pourrai entendre une nouvelle fois son discours en présence du policier.

« - Bien sûr, je viendrai avec vous.

- Bien, conclut-il. »

Il pose sa main sur ma joue, me caressant tranquillement.

« - Allongez-vous John, dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Répondant à son invitation, je m'installe tant bien que mal contre lui, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine qui se soulève avec une régularité rassurante. Immédiatement je sens ses doigts se promener sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux. Toujours ce besoin impérieux de me toucher, comme s'il craignait que je ne finisse par disparaître. Fermant les yeux à ce constat, je laisse ma propre main s'égarer sur son ventre, jouant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte avec l'un des boutons de sa chemise. Et nous restons un long moment ainsi, sans parler, sans bouger. Seul nos respirations et les craquements réguliers du feu dans l'âtre troublent le silence de la pièce. Nous sommes bien ainsi, partageant cette complicité absolue qui se passe de mots.

Puis soudain, bien incapable que je suis de dire combien de temps a passé depuis mon arrivée, sa voix chaude me sort de ma torpeur.

« - Au fait, comme va Mary ?

- Bien. Très bien. Elle vous salue d'ailleurs. »

Je le sens se raidir contre moi alors qu'il ne lui retourne nullement cette marque de politesse. Depuis bien longtemps il a pris son parti concernant mon mariage et ce morceau de ma vie dont il est exclu, mais il n'est toujours pas capable d'une quelconque preuve de sympathie envers celle qu'il continue à considérer comme une rivale. A juste titre, pense-je bien souvent. Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui qui est entré dans ma vie en premier ? Il se contente donc de me parler d'elle un minimum, sa façon de me témoigner son respect pour cette double vie que je m'efforce de mener afin de préserver les apparences.

Mon mariage n'est plus heureux depuis longtemps déjà. Probablement que mon manque d'intérêt pour Mary y est pour beaucoup. Il y a plusieurs années qu'elle se contente de jouer les épouses dévouées, ne se plaignant plus de mes absences répétées. Elle ne me reproche même plus de ne pas lui avoir fait d'enfant, détail tendant à démontrer mon effective absence de considération pour elle et notre vie intime. J'en arrive même souvent à me demander si elle ne soupçonne pas le vrai lien qui m'unit à mon prétendu ami. En tout cas elle ne pose aucune question, ce qui me convient parfaitement.

« - A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A vous, mens-je avec facilité. »

Cette réponse semble plaire à mon compagnon, qui attire mon visage à lui, m'embrassant tendrement.

« - Merci John, murmure-t-il ensuite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être toujours là pour moi. Votre présence m'est inestimable. »

Je frôle ses lèvres des miennes avant de lui prendre la main.

« - Il en est de même pour moi Sherlock. »

Rien de plus pour illustrer nos sentiments réciproques. Pourtant nous nous aimons, comme en témoignent nos années de complicité, nous nous le sommes même avoués un jour il y a pas mal de temps, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de déclaration. Nous sommes un couple unique, spécial, nous contentant chacun de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés, sans superflu.

Enfin, réalisant comme chaque jour qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps, nous nous blottissons à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, rêvant tous deux à cet hypothétique jour bénit où nous pourrons enfin partager notre quotidien. Au fond de moi je sais bien que cela n'arrivera jamais, mais cette simple pensée suffit à me réchauffer le cœur aussi aisément que cette étreinte que je partage avec mon compagnon de route.

THE END.


End file.
